The Adventure of Toddler Foxy!
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: This one is just what it sounds like. Foxy as a toddler! I got the inspiration from my favorite three-year-old, LJ. He's hysterical! He made me laugh the entire weekend his family and mine were camping together. His adopted mom is friends with mine, so it wasn't some random three-year old that I just met. xD Anyways, I don't own anything except Foxy and Thunder, and the ideas!


Foxy was tracking Zundapp, on another mission with Finn and Holley. She was right on his tail when he whirled around, some sort of shooter in his grasp. "We shall see how capable you are at chasing me when you've got bigger problems at tire!" With that, he aimed and shot the weapon directly at Foxy.

As she was so far ahead of Finn and Holley, it took them some time to catch up to her. When they did, thy couldn't believe their eyes. Zundapp had sped off, but what bothered the two spies the most was what had appeared. A small, human toddler was spinning in circles, at least until they got dizzy and fell down. After their head had stopped spinning, they stood up and did it again. Finn looked closer at the child, and gasped in shock and surprise.

The child was wearing an overly large, red and yellow fox-ear hat, an overly large belt that had a long, red and yellow fox tail attached to it, and large, baggy clothing. What had startled him the most, however, was the child's overly large green eyes. They were the same color as Foxy's. "Oh, no..."

"Finn? Is that..."

He silenced her with a nod, still gazing upon the small child. "Yes, Holley. It is."

The child toddled over to Finn, who picked her up and set her on his hood.

"Whatever are we going to do with her?"

"You're going to take her to Radiator Springs. I'm going to see if I can find Zundapp."

"But Finn-"

"Now isn't the time, Holley. She's in danger like that. Both of you are."

Holley sighed, then nodded. "Yes sir."

"Go to Siddeley. You'll find him at the airport."

Holley nodded, and Finn handed her the child. Holley took her awkwardly, and carried her towards the jet's location.

* * *

As soon as they reached him, the child began squirming and writhing in Holley's grasp, wanting to be put down. "Oh, wait one moment. Then I'll put you down. Just please stop struggling." Holley pleaded desperately.

The child stopped, much to Holley's relief. Holley sped up the ramp, and Siddeley shut it. "Where to, Miss Shiftwell?" He asked, trying to not ask about the child that was now fussing when Holley didn't put her down.

"Radiator Springs, Sid. And thank you."

"Quite welcome." He replied with a smile before taking off into the sky.

Holley set the child down, watching as she ran from one side of the cabin to the other. After what seemed like hours, the child finally wandered over to Holley and curled up at her side. Holley pulled the child closer, and sighed gratefully. She had thought that the child would _never_ stop. She looked down at the little human, who was now sound asleep.

The rest of the flight was quiet, as the child was asleep for the most part. When they reached the small town, the child was just stirring. Holley's expression became panicked, and she scooped the child into her tires, attempting to rock it back to sleep and buy herself some precious few minutes to explain to the others. She drove out of the cabin quickly, thanked Siddeley, told him what Finn had told her, then headed for Flo's as fast as she dared with a child on her hood. The child was just waking up when she entered, and the others rolled closer, curious.

"Howdy Holley! What brings ya here?" Mater exclaimed happily, his voice dropping to a whisper when Holley shushed him gently.

"This." She gestured to the toddler on her hood, and Lightning rolled closer.

"Hang on a second... Holley, that's not who I think it is, right?"

"I-It depends on who you think it is." Holley replied, expecting the worst.

"Doc? Does this look like who I think it does?"

Doc rolled forwards, studied the human on Holley's hood, and nodded.

"It's her."

The others gasped, but nobody noticed Fillmore's eyes grow impossibly wide. "I was afraid of that." Holley replied with a sorrowful sigh.

"Hold on, hold on. Let's not lose our hoods here. Just because she looks like Foxy, doesn't mean that she _is_ Foxy. Holley, would you be able to tell us what happened?" Doc asked, trying to avoid utter chaos.

Holley nodded, and set the still-sleepy child down. She began the tale, and when she had finished, the others' hoods dropped.

"So it is her."

"This... is... AWESOME!" Lightning pushed forwards, grabbed the toddler-aged Foxy, and began tossing her into the air repeatedly, catching her every time. "Now you really are a shrimp!"

The toddler Foxy's expression twisted, her eyes shut tightly, and she began to wail. The others cringed, except for Flo. Flo took her from Lightning, and ordered him to get the horse. He nearly sprouted wings and flew towards Fillmore's at the speed he was going. He returned in minutes, holding the stuffed animal by a leg, as though it would start screaming in his grasp as well. Flo took it, then handed it to Foxy, who took it and instantly began to calm down, her wails quieting to whimpers. Flo held the tiny form that was Foxy close, trying to comfort her.

"What're we gonna do with her now? We haven't had any toddlers here for a long time..."

"She's staying right here." Flo replied, still hugging Foxy tightly.

"But who's she gonna be stayin' with, man? I ain't exactly the best babysitter." Fillmore replied, watching Foxy worriedly.

"I'm afraid that she couldn't stay with me. Too many things she could get into and hurt herself on." Doc replied with a sigh.

"I wouldn't be able to pay any attention to her with the Cozy Cone and Wheel Well." Sally sighed, and Lightning quickly shook his hood.

"Not me. She doesn't like me first of all, and I've got my races to go to."

"I might be able ta do it... except there ain't no good place fer her ta sleep." Mater replied with a sad sigh.

Sarge shook his hood with a sigh. "I'm going to a soldier's meeting in Nevada in a few days."

"With Ramone in his shop, and my Café runnin', I don't think we'd have time for her either." Flo said sadly, setting Foxy down now that she seemed calmer. She watched Foxy play with her horse, making it prance along the ground, and brushed some of Foxy's long blonde bangs to the side gently.

Red sighed quietly, then pulled forward, blushing slightly.

"Red? Are you sure?" Flo asked.

Red nodded, then picked Foxy up. She squealed and hugged him tightly, giggling.

"Now that's settled. I'll let Finn know." Holley drove off a ways to begin her radio transmission.

As the day dragged on, the others found that it was quite entertaining to have a toddler version of Foxy running around. Though she knew who they were, she seemed to have no recollection of her interactions with them, and was constantly asking why Thunder was named Thunder.

"I named him that 'cause he's so afeared of it." Mater told her with a smile.

"Why?"

Mater blinked a few times, then looked confused. "I dunno. That there's a good question." He snickered, then ran a tire over her hair. She giggled, then sat down besides Thunder, petting him. He licked her hand, and his tail wagged as she giggled. When she got up to go exploring, Red followed closely behind her, afraid that she would get hurt.

Foxy seemed to think they were playing tag, and began running away as fast as she could. Red followed after, grinning and trying to catch her. Her squeals of happiness reached the others, who chuckled. She came speeding back into Flo's, and stopped so suddenly that she barrel rolled once. Red rushed towards her, and set her back on her feet.

It was too late however, and Lightning sped away, knowing what was coming. Red picked her up and hugged her tightly as her sobs began. Thunder came over to the two and whined. He nosed his way to her face and began licking her. To the others' relief, her cries began to diminish into quiet whimpers.

Finally she turned and looked at Thunder. "Good Thunder." Her voice quavered, and all of the women there 'aww'ed.

Thunder wagged his tail, and she hugged him around the neck. His tail was going a mile a minute, and he couldn't have looked more pleased with himself. He nudged her onto his back, and the two played 'Horsie' for a while, much to the enjoyment of the others.

Just as evening set in a while later, Foxy curled up at Thunder's side. She was exhausted from her day, and it showed. She didn't even bother to try to stay awake, just closed her eyes tightly and hugged Thunder. The others didn't notice that she was asleep for some time, but when they did, it was a sight to see. Foxy was lying at Thunder's side, hugging him gently, her face buried in his fur.

"She looks like she got the most out of the day." Doc said quietly with a chuckle.

Thunder picked her up by the back of her baggy sweatshirt gently, set her on his back, then trotted towards the firehouse, looking back at the others patiently. Red laughed silently, then rolled forwards, following Thunder. Red rolled the door up, and Thunder trotted inside. Red pointed to the ramp that led up another floor, and Thunder nodded. He took her up that way, and found a large mattress, along with multiple pillows. Red came up shortly, then pushed a pillow off the mattress, and pointed to it. Thunder gently took a hold of Foxy's sweatshirt, then transported her to the pillow. He went to leave, and Red stopped him, offering him the pillow Foxy was on. Thunder wagged his tail and woofed quietly in thanks before settling down beside Foxy. He laid his muzzle on her side gently, and curled up around her small form.

Soon all three were asleep, two large creatures and one tiny human.

When Foxy blinked her eyes open, it was light outside. She yawned widely, then looked around. She was in a large room with many strange objects, but what caught her eye was a shiny golden pole going through a hole in the floor. She went over to it, and wrapped her hands around it. Almost instinctively, her arms wrapped around it, as did her legs, and she slid down it, her happy shrieks filling the air. When she hit the bottom floor, she scrambled to her feet, went up the ramp, and did it again and again, and again.

Meanwhile, the shrieks were carried out an open window, down the road, and into Flo's. Red looked up alertly, hearing the noises, and rushed to the firehouse, fearing the worst. Once he had gotten there and turned his sirens off, he found Foxy sliding down the pole, her blond hair flying and giggling with sheer joy. He watched her for a while, grinning, until she noticed him, then she waved and went up the ramp again.

Once she reached the hole in the floor for the pole, she peered down and saw Red, looking up at her. She waved again, and he waved back. She came sliding down the pole abruptly, only a loud "WHEEE!" to announce her arrival. Red caught her at the bottom, and she hugged him tightly, giggling wildly. He slid her onto his roof playfully, and she peered at him from upside down, giggling even more. He got her down, then hugged her tightly. Afterwards, he set her down and opened the door.

She darted outside, and he gasped and flew after her. He wrapped a tire around her torso, and pulled her back quickly. She looked up at him and pointed out the doorway, to the street, and he shook his front 'no'. She waited for him to go outside first, then followed, looking around for cars that might have run her over. They got to Flo's shortly after without incident, and Flo smiled down at her.

"Mornin', honey." She nuzzled Foxy gently with a fender, and Foxy giggled.

She spotted Lightning, and went over to him. She scrambled onto his hood, then sat down. "Hi!"

"Hi..."

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Pizza pie!"

"Pizza pie? Pizza pie who?"

"With cheese!" She exclaimed, and the others laughed.

Lightning soon found himself grinning, and she took this as her cue to repeat the joke several hundred more times. She slid down from his hood, and was just about to go say good morning to Thunder when Lightning pulled her back.

"Come here a minute. I've got a secret."

She came in close, and he whispered something to her. The others leaned in closer, trying to hear what he had said. The two broke apart in a few minutes however, and nobody heard much.

"Got it?" Lightning asked her with a smile, and she nodded.

A crafty grin grew on her face, and at that moment, she spotted Thunder again. She walked over to him, and opened her mouth. What came out shocked them all. "Hey baby, how you doin'?"

After she said the words, she looked around, confused because the others-including Lightning- were laughing too hard to speak. "Doitagain, doitagain." Lightning gasped, giggling like a schoolboy. She did so, and another round of laughter filled Flo's.

"Kid, ya shouldn't teach her to say stuff like that."

"Oh come on, you have to admit that it was funny."

Doc sighed, watching as Foxy climbed onto Lightning's hood.

"Hi, Poopy!" She exclaimed, greeting Lightning and making the others laugh.

Lightning wasn't pleased. "No! We don't say things like that. It's not nice."

Doc gave Lightning a look, and he sighed. "We don't say things like that because it's not nice. Ever."

"Sowwy." She hugged his hood, and he nodded.

"It's all right. Now go play with Thunder."

She looked up at the sky with a confused expression, then replied, "But there is no thunder out today. I can't play with it if it's not here." She proved her point by pointing up at the cloudless sky.

"Not _that_ thunder, smartypants. _That_ Thunder." He pointed at the dog giving them a confused expression.

"Ohhh."

Lightning tried not to laugh at her expression, but failed. She scrambled off his hood, and went to play chase with Thunder.

"I wonder how long she's gonna stay like this?"

"I hope not too long. Having a toddler around here is an accident waiting to happen."

"If she was hit again, I just don't know what I'd do." Flo replied worriedly, looking over at Foxy.

"She won't be."

"But what if she is? She's so tiny that if she ran across the road and a traveler was comin' along and didn't see her, she could be squished!"

Ramone nudged her fender reassuringly, then looked over to the duo. "'Sides, baby, I think Thunder's too protective to let somethin' like that happen." He chuckled, and Flo watched as Thunder stood over Foxy and growled at a rabbit.

She laughed quietly at the pair, then sighed. "I guess you're right."

At a loud squeal of surprise and barking, the others rushed towards the sounds, expecting the worst. When they found the two, they couldn't believe their eyes. A giant rattler was curled up about five feet from Foxy and Thunder, the rattles on its tail vibrating wildly. Flo rushed forwards and grabbed Foxy, clutching her tightly. She could see the snake's forked tongue flicking in and out of its mouth.

It knew they were there, but it also smelled Foxy and Thunder. Ramone lifted Foxy out of Flo's grasp, onto his hood and rose up on his hydraulics, trying to prevent the snake from being able to reach her. Thunder was barking at the snake, mixing a growl in every now and then for good measure.

The snake finally slithered away, deciding that taking down a large animal like Thunder wasn't worth it.

"Good boy, Thunder!" Lightning ruffled the dog's ears, and Thunder hopped up onto his hood.

Ramone lowered to the ground, seeing that the danger had passed. Foxy scrambled off his hood, then went over to Thunder and Lightning.

Lightning lifted her up, and set her on his hood also.

"Good boy, Thunder." She gave him a smile, and hugged him tightly. He wagged his tail and licked her ear, making her squeal and lean away from him, making the others laugh.

* * *

A few days later, all was well, once more. It seemed like the effects from Zundapp's new weapon weren't permanent, and Foxy was back to her normal age in no time.

Still, none of the others forgot the memory of her toddler self and the mountain of energy that came with it.

**Hi, everyone! This is the new story that I've been working on recently, and it's all thanks to one awesome three-year-old named LJ! His father is my friend's boyfriend, so I guess you could say that he adopted her... *shrug* Anyways, I used his joke for Foxy, since I just couldn't stop laughing at it. (In case you're not familiar with the joke, it's the 'pizza pie' one.) :D I've gotten some requests for stories recently, so I'm going to work on them! :D Oh, and if you guys would, could you let me know which stories you want me to write next? I've got a list of ideas that grows every few days, so check back on it every once in a while. :) thanks, and I hope you enjoy this, Liz **

**PS: There isn't going to be a sequel to my Francesco story. I'm sorry, but I just can't think of anything for him and Foxy to do together. It was just supposed to be a one-time thing, like an experiment. **

**P.P.S.:, there won't be a sequel to this one, either. My computer has very low memory at the moment, so unless it sounds like a really, really good idea I'm not going to write it. Sorry! :S**


End file.
